


Irrepressible

by deeternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeternity/pseuds/deeternity
Summary: A tale of three omegas who cannot be tamed. Uchiha Madara, who is mated to Hashirama for sixteen years but their relationship has not progressed since. Uchiha Izuna, who disappeared leaving his newborn behind. No one knows where he is, not even his mate, Tobirama. Uzumaki Naruto, who has only learned of his omega traits, refuses to step down from field missions. This, of course, got Kakashi involved because who else can handle a Naruto?Or,A tale of three alphas who have their hands full with their omegas. Senju Hashirama, who is still having troubles with his sixteen-year-long mating with Madara. Senju Tobirama, who has not seen his mate, Izuna, for twenty-five years but the man suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Tobirama doesn’t know how to react. Hatake Kakashi, who found out that Naruto is an omega and he found this idea unsettling, in the sense that it made his heart skip or his stomach filled with butterflies. Regardless, Naruto as an omega seemed to be bad news.Or something like that.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Irrepressible

**Naruto - Fanfiction**   
**_deeternity_ **

> **IRREPRESSIBLE**

**Summary**

A tale of three omegas who cannot be tamed. Uchiha Madara, who is mated to Hashirama for sixteen years but their relationship has not progressed since. Uchiha Izuna, who disappeared leaving his newborn behind. No one knows where he is, not even his mate, Tobirama. Uzumaki Naruto, who has only learned of his omega traits, refuses to step down from field missions. This, of course, got Kakashi involved because who else can handle a Naruto?

Or,

A tale of three alphas who have their hands full with their omegas. Senju Hashirama, who is still having troubles with his sixteen-year-long mating with Madara. Senju Tobirama, who has not seen his mate, Izuna, for twenty-five years but the man suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Tobirama doesn’t know how to react. Hatake Kakashi, who found out that Naruto is an omega and he found this idea unsettling, in the sense that it made his heart skip or his stomach filled with butterflies. Regardless, Naruto as an omega seemed to be bad news.

Or something like that.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**_IT IS ABO-VERSE/ABO-DYNAMIC -_ **Okay, you have been warned. I do not own the abo-verse trope, my depiction for this trope can be different from the standard abo-verse, but I will try my best to research and be true to the essence of this trope. I lack experience writing abo-verse, so the chance of me messing up the terms and the very dynamic is pretty high. Accept my apologies in advance.

**Alphas** are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused.

 **Betas** are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; in some fanworks Betas aren't present and the trope is known as Alpha/Omega, in others they take the role and functions of Omegas and Omegas aren't present. Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes of Alphas or Omegas.

 **Omegas** are generally lowest on the hierarchy (although in some fanworks Omegas are rare and prized). Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex; this may be the only time Omegas are fertile.

-wikipedia

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Senju's Trouble**

****

**Allied Five Legacy - Konoha Division**

Konoha Division is a significant section of Allied Five Legacy as a whole. The Allied Five Legacy is a crime prevention agency funded by the rich lords of the Nations and composed of various divisions specializing in different areas. Konoha Division for example is a special division founded barely two decades ago to counter the increasing growth of the omega-trafficking throughout the Nations.

While it is part of the Allied Five Legacy, Konoha Division’s existence remained anonymous outside the organization, hence, the name. It has got to do with targeting omega-related crimes, which was highly overlooked by the government and the public altogether. Even their rich benefactors may or may not be involved in this gruesome mistreatment of omegas. And that’s what they always wanted to find out ever since the founding of this special division.

The founder of this division is Senju Hashirama, one of the five leaders of the Allied Five Legacy, who fought hard to enlist this division as a part of the agency despite the risk of losing their benefactors. Hashirama is a diligent agent, has uncovered and closed countless crimes since his first few years of joining the organization, gaining him recognition as early as eighteen years of age. Yet, this desire to focus on omega-related crimes rooted from when his field partner, Uchiha Madara, presented as an omega and was caught in a very compromising situation, and the organization could not do anything to help. Hashirama realized then that the organization was never equipped to help omegas in need, no, rather, the whole Nation is never willing to see omega as equal to other sub-genders present today.

So, when Hashirama decided to establish this special division, his younger brother, Senju Tobirama knew not to leave his older brother to make a mess of everything. Hashirama may have been a reliable field agent, someone with so many bright, if not excessive ideas, he is not the most orderly person.

Unlike his older brother, Tobirama is an intelligent agent, efficient in gathering information, and can compose strategies like he can see the future. Hence, why naturally, he became the brain of Hokage Division. He created the sub-division, Nidaime Unit, otherwise known as Hokage Control Tower.

Nidaime Unit, tracks all members of the Hokage Division, the first to gain access to every update from the fields, the first to respond to emergencies, and the first to give commands.

Sometimes, sleeping is a luxury. Regardless of the number of members on the shift, one cannot simply relax, knowing that someone in the field is risking his life carrying commands that the Nidaime Unit presented.

It is very much the same for the past few weeks, the most stressful not only for the Nidaime Unit but as a whole Hokage Division. The pressure is surely comparable to a large operation that happened sixteen years ago before the founding of Hokage Division.

This time around, Hokage Division participated in a joint operation with another division, Kazekage Division, based in Sand Nation, to follow up on a case of an abduction of one of its members who was then later revealed as a rare type omega. They knew then that the abduction is centered on the fact that this member is an omega, and not just an omega, but also from a lineage of an Alpha Clan, giving this omega a rare physicality that could fool anyone if were to pretend as an Alpha.

One of this type was Uchiha Madara, who presented late and lived his life prior to the incident as a full-fledged Alpha. And learning from Madara’s case sixteen years ago, this abduction of Kazekage Division members certainly has a connection.

So, it was not surprising to find out that the very man, Uchiha Madara, did not hesitate to personally join the joint-operation despite Senju Hashirama’s advice not to. Well, as if Madara had ever listened to Hashirama anyway.

In fact, Senju Hashirama might have a strong presence as a senior and a leader, but no one really likes to listen to him. That includes his younger brother, Tobirama.

“Tobirama,”

The said man, Tobirama stared at the cup of coffee that the older person, his brother, Hashirama placed in front of him. “Thank you, _aniki_.” Tobirama nods at his brother before returning to the pile of papers in front of him.

“Have you returned home yesterday morning?” Hashirama asked, pulling a chair for himself and sat firmly in front of his brother’s desk, which is in a state of utter chaos. For a tidy person, this is so uncharacteristic for his brother. He queried a brow at this display, “The law wouldn’t change overnight, Tobirama.”

“Hn,” Tobirama nodded, but his focus was entirely on the paper he was reading, underlining clauses with an admirably straight line like he is using a ruler.

Hashirama sighs, looking at his brother diligently studying the official report sent from Sand Nation about their current joint operation. The report contains information that would tie in the involvement of a huge corporation to the recent case.

And who’s the better person to review this report? Tobirama, of course. One of the brightest members of not only the Hokage Division, but also the Allied Five Legacy as a whole, who graduated in Law, alongside studying in the Academy to pursue membership to the organization.

“Tobirama, you know they will drag this as much as they could, so there is really no point for you to lose sleep over the legal part of the operation. Why don’t you go home, freshen up, sleep, and go back to it with a clearer mind.”

Tobirama looked up at his brother finally, and he almost scoffed at his face. Here is his brother nagging him insistently about resting when he himself doesn’t look any better. “When is _brother-in-law_ due back?” He asked, waiting for his brother’s face to turn sour. He reached for his cup of coffee the other gave him.

Although Hashirama quickly grabbed it away as he says, “You know what, I don’t think giving you more caffeine will help in your case. You need to go home and sleep. The Tobirama I know doesn’t grow stubble.”

Tobirama raised a brow ignoring his brother’s comment as he pulled back to his chair, studying his brother’s face a bit more closely, “ _Aniki_ , don’t take your frustration out on me. If you’re worried about Madara, then call him home.”

“Tobirama, you-”

“ _Aniki_ , you know that you two are probably contenders for the longest mated pair that hasn’t had any children yet. It had been, what, sixteen years?”

Hashirama’s mouth opened and closed, as if wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words to say. Because one, whatever he ended up saying, will probably be pretentious or his brother will just easily see through it. So, why bother.

Hashirama sighs, standing up, still with Tobirama’s coffee on his grip. He decided not to give it to the younger, how dare he to criticize his older brother after him worrying about his well-being. He is not getting a treat! “Make sure you go home by the end of today. Don’t let me bar you from coming into the office.”

“Hm.” Tobirama answered, already preparing to return to the report. “ _Aniki_ , the coffee.” He suddenly remembered, eyeing the coffee on his brother’s grip.

Hashirama contemplated whether to give in to his insensitive brother, or just give him a lesson for hurting his older brother’s heart with his harsh words, or – when did he even say no to him before? Before he could answer this, he already handed back the coffee to Tobirama’s eager hands.

“Thanks.”

Hashirama rolled his eyes, walking away to the door but before he left, he mentioned, “Just to let you know, Madara already arrived back this morning.”

“Ah,” Tobirama smirks, “Explains why you’re dawdling around here like a mindless chicken.”

“What?”

“Rather than you anxiously loitering around here, why don’t you go and meet Madara,” Tobirama suggested, “Stop evading.”

“I’m not evading.”

“Sixteen years, _aniki_.” Tobirama pointed out, “I’m surprised Madara didn’t try to break the bond after all these times.”

“Tobirama.”

“Think about it.”

His elder brother, Hashirama and Madara, an heir to Sharingan Division, were predetermined mates. Due to their parents being prominent members under the same organization, it is only expected that the parents would fix their marriage – regardless of whether any of the males later presented alpha and omega growing up. It didn’t matter. It was by chance that Hashirama presented as an alpha and Madara as an omega.

The Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan can never be happier.

Except for the two involved, of course.

Tobirama didn’t know where it went wrong. Hashirama and Madara didn’t have a bad relationship when they were younger, in fact, they spend quality time together as any childhood friends would.

It only dawned on Tobirama that this relationship went south when Madara would increase his participation in field missions unnecessarily like he is knocking on death’s door. Now, this isn’t particularly strange.

If Hokage Division is specialized in omega-related crimes, then Sharingan Division is the investigators or ones sent for cover-operations. They are the ones who mastered all types of combats, weaponry, and well, flexibility in going undercover. They have to be both brain and muscle.

But there is a specific limit to participating in field missions even if you’re from Sharingan Division when you’re an omega. Getting into heats on lengthy co-op does not only put oneself to difficulty but also jeopardizing the whole operation too.

But Madara is unstoppable. Just like the previous operation. Before anyone could stop the omega, he had already flown to Sand Nation to participate in the joint operation personally.

Tobirama could only imagine his older brother’s relief to receive a report of the operation succeeding with a minimal casualty, that his husband, Madara, is safe.

_And how about you? Izuna?_

-

It was sundown when Tobirama convinced himself that he should listen to his older brother. When Hashirama told him he would bar him from coming into the office if he does not come home, he did not doubt him at all. There were more than too plenty of occasions when Hashirama showed him who is the older between them when Tobirama needs some bit of reminding.

So, he better go home.

Stepping out of his quiet, well-organized office is a whole different world. With supercomputers whirring insistently everywhere, endless tapping of keyboards, and numerous voices speaking all at once, reminded Tobirama that this is indeed the Nidaime Unit.

Seeing that the juniors were doing their best carrying out their duties, he didn’t disturb them, exiting the area without any noise.

-

Supposedly, he was meant to go straight home, that was his brother’s command but he guessed he would be forgiven if he took a trip to the Academy. The Academy is always filled with their trainees, diligently studying and practicing all types of combat techniques. It was a sight to see.

Although the Academy is for the whole organization, there are a significant number of trainees who specifically enrolled to join the Hokage Division once they graduate. Tobirama is glad. Nearly two decades' worth of dedication to establish a Division that would aid the omegas within the organization and the world in general, finally the Division is succeeding in shaping the views of many towards the omegas.

Lately, the Hokage Division is one of the most popular divisions among the trainees.

And maybe that has got to do with the young _sensei,_ Hatake Kakashi, who started teaching in the Academy after the organization required him to. Kakashi is a genius, always far ahead of everyone in his generation. He graduated from the Academy only three years after joining. He joined field operations as young as twelve years old, all with admirable results. Kakashi was a member of the Hokage Division under the _Yondaime_ Unit before he started teaching in the Academy.

His track record, and charisma, must have inspired his students to aim for the Hokage Division. No doubt about that.

Speaking of Kakashi, he is the main reason why Tobirama took a trip to the Academy. Why? Because unknown to many, Hatake Kakashi is his biological son. This is a discovery he only found out when Kakashi was seven years old, who was delivered on his doorstep one day by an old friend, Hatake Sakumo, who raised the boy in secret according to his omega-father’s wishes.

Uchiha Izuna’s wishes. Izuna is Tobirama’s mate, or _was_ in a more truthful case. After all, it has been a total of Kakashi’s life since he last saw him. Whether the omega is still alive or not, nobody knows. He left without a trace, only leaving his newborn to his friend, Sakumo. Tobirama didn’t even know they had a child before his parting.

Despite the mystery of Kakashi’s life before this, Tobirama raised Kakashi on his own. Well, whenever Uchiha Madara, Izuna’s older brother, isn’t getting in the way, doting on his nephew the moment he hears about his existence. Thing is, both Madara and Hashirama suggested keeping Kakashi’s lineage a secret -both reckoned that Izuna hid Kakashi’s birth a secret for a reason. Hence why, Kakashi still uses the name, Hatake.

And towards others, Kakashi is merely his foster child.

Even towards Kakashi himself. And Tobirama wished he would have the chance to tell Kakashi their real blood relation, that Kakashi isn’t a Hatake but a Senju. Yet, the longer they keep this secret going, the harder it is to reveal the truth. He wonders if there will ever be a chance for Kakashi to call him _father_.

 _“_ Tobirama-sama,”

Tobirama sighs, dejectedly, _When are you going to call me ‘father’?_ Tobirama wanted to ask as he finally entered Kakashi’s office. “You haven’t left yet, I guess.”

Kakashi stood up from his chair, “I was on my way.” He quickly tidied his table, pushing materials into his bag messily, something Tobirama can tell was an attitude from his omega-father. “Uncle Hashirama said you did not come home last night.” He added.

 _He calls Hashirama ‘uncle’, but he never calls me father. The same_ goes for Madara, Kakashi calls him uncle too. The two were shameless enough to force Kakashi to call them that way since he was little. Tobirama was too shy in contrast. Now, he regretted that.

“Just a little caught up with things in the Nidaime Unit,” Tobirama responded.

“I see,” Kakashi nodded, “Well, let’s go home together. I will cook.” He suggested.

Tobirama had a hard time keeping a smile from showing. It is rare that Kakashi would come home nowadays. Since Kakashi had grown, graduating from the Academy, he stayed in Hokage Division’s Dormitory between missions. Now that Kakashi is off from field missions, Tobirama thought that Kakashi will stay at home at last. But, Tobirama forgot that Kakashi is an adult now, in fact, had turned twenty-five. He was disappointed when Kakashi told him he would move into his own place and only visits him rarely for dinner.

With this, the dream of finally revealing himself to his son will be further than ever.

-

Tobirama and Kakashi arrived at their home after so many hours stuck in the gruesome rush hour traffic. By this time, the two decided to just order in, already had discussed which take-away restaurant to go for as they drove home.

Only that, they did not expect they had to order for three.

“Godfather Tobirama!” Jumping on his feet upon seeing the silver-haired duo, a young man in yellow hair launched himself into Tobirama’s arms, whining, “Godfather, what took you so long?”

“Naruto,” Tobirama sighs, but worried nonetheless. His godson, Naruto, is always so loud no matter is the case, but he is never whiny or pouty. He could also see the mess the boy is in, the red coloring his eyes as if he was crying all day. “What’s wrong?”

Naruto’s mouth opened but words did not come out as easy, until he just shook his head, “N-nothing. It just… nothing. I’m hungry.” He pulled away from Tobirama’s arm, only realizing that there was another person there. Recognizing who the other is, he pulled a grin, “I didn’t know Kakashi-ni is coming home today.”

Kakashi took a moment to stare at Naruto’s form, he has not seen him for many years. Their schedules just don’t match up recently. They were once inseparable. Naruto was just born when Kakashi arrived in Senju’s residence, and despite all Kakashi’s uncertainties with his new life, having Naruto around to pamper was his own semblance. Kakashi devoted his early life minding Naruto as the boy’s parents, Minato and Kushina, would always leave for lengthy missions. Tobirama being the boy’s godfather would always end up caring for Naruto, and so did Kakashi too.

This time though, Naruto had already turned eighteen, graduated in the Academy just a year before Kakashi started teaching there. And before then, Kakashi had already stayed in the dormitory, if not would spend months away in each mission. 

_Ah, you’ve grown._ Kakashi thought. Naruto is now towering just past his shoulders, his facial features are much prominent now, even the Uzumaki marking on his cheeks. He has grown into a handsome young man, expected from Minato’s son, of course. Not that Kakashi has not expected such growth. Kakashi is just surprised by how a person’s aura could change -even his _scent_ changed.

“Come on in, Naruto. Kakashi and I are thinking of ordering in. What are you thinking?” Tobirama went ahead to the door, pushing it open for the two young men.

 _Ramen._ Kakashi thought, fully expecting Naruto would answer that.

“Can I have ramen?”

Kakashi chuckled inwardly. So, a person does not entirely change. He finally walked beside him, “Is ramen all you eat?”

“No,” Naruto answered, “I only eat it when I’m very happy, or the opposite,” Naruto whispered his last words but the young Academy teacher heard him nonetheless.

“Well, which one is it now?”

“The what?”

“Your craving for ramen. Are you happy or the opposite?” Kakashi asked, fixing his eyes on Naruto, not letting the boy look away.

“C-can it be both?”

Kakashi cocked his brow, “Both?”

Naruto sighs, “Well, I was very upset before coming here,” He then managed to look away and said, “But I did not expect to see _you_ here too. So, now I’m happy.”

Kakashi’s heart skipped unexpectedly. He didn’t know that those words would strike him speechless. And it only reminded him that there was once a time that he longed for Naruto. But Kakashi was a child then, unsure what his feelings meant and was glad that he grew out of it.

Now, though, might be a little different.

-

Naruto, of course, got his ramen. Naruto knew his godfather will always get him ramen, no, to be more precise, Tobirama will get him everything if he’d ask for it. This is why Naruto will always find himself running to his godfather’s place whenever he will have disagreements with his parents.

Well, just like today.

And for sure, both his godfather and Kakashi knew exactly that.

However, the two older men didn’t inquire about this as they ate dinner. Only at the end when Tobirama got up to answer his phone call that Naruto knew he would have to explain soon enough.

Tobirama returned to the table, gingerly sitting back down as if he was contemplating what to say. It was obvious it was Minato who called. “Naruto,” He started.

Naruto looked away, “D-don’t get me wrong,” His eyes started to prickle, tears forming, “Presenting as an omega does not upset me.” He looked back at his godfather’s face, “But the thought of being pulled out of missions because of it makes me _really_ angry.”

Kakashi, who was cleaning up the table and just listening, froze. He did not expect to hear that. Naruto presented as an omega? He always expected the young man to show as an alpha, just like both his parents and nearly all Namikaze and especially Uzumaki Clan. But omega? Naruto, stature, and characteristic, is always Alpha-like through and through. How did it turn out this way? This also explains the distinct scent he gets from Naruto earlier. So, that is his omega scent? Kakashi found that troubling.

“Naruto,” Tobirama sighs. It must be rough to find out that one has presented an omega especially when one is excelling so much in field missions. This is very much the case for Naruto.

Naruto is an adept rookie, joined the Hokage Division under the Shodaime Unit, the unit under the founder, Hashirama. Unlike the other units, Shodaime Unit is versatile, an all-rounder in all types of combat and weaponry. They are the main unit, and anyone under this unit can join the other units easily when required. This speaks volumes on how capable Naruto is as an agent being part of the Shodaime Unit.

“You know the danger of omega heats on missions.” Tobirama continued, “Especially for someone so young,”

Naruto didn’t say anything.

“Did you find out through a test? Or there was an incident?” Tobirama asked while Kakashi listened intently this time, anxious at what he might hear. It is no surprise that he might still be a little protective of the blond as he was possessive of him when he was younger.

Naruto shook his head, “There was no incident,” He said, making the two older men sigh, “I went to get myself checked when I suddenly felt sluggish after I got back from my mission. According to Tsunade-sama, I have only started showing my omega traits.”

Tobirama nodded, “Your previous tests did not show any omega traits, right?”

Naruto nodded.

Tobirama instantly remembered about Madara, it was exactly like this. Madara had many tests done and none showed omega traits until much later when things already went really bad. It was thanks to Hashirama, the worst was averted.

“For now, why don’t you listen to your dad. Avoid lengthy missions as you figure out your new cycle. Have you had your first heat yet?”

Naruto’s face turned red before he could stop it. He shook his head, “N-no. I don’t think so.” He turned away, “I’m not sure.”

“Are you taking any medicines?”

Naruto nodded, “Tsunade-sama prescribed me something.”

“Good. Keep taking it for now,” Tobirama sighed, “I’m pretty sure your heat is due soon and the one you’re taking is to help to overcome it comfortably - well if that’s even possible in the very sense.”

Naruto nodded again.

“But I’m with your parents on this one, Naruto. Until you get your first heat and find your cycle, you are not to join any missions.”

Naruto pouted, obviously sulking. This time, he has every right to be. His life is about to change the way he did not expect. He looks at Kakashi, who was still standing across the kitchen, obviously listening to their conversation. Naruto momentarily forgot that the man was there. How embarrassing. But why would he be embarrassed? Kakashi and he were like brothers growing up. Things like this should not be awkward. Lifting his chin up, he asked, “Kakashi-ni, you had your orientation test done, right?”

Kakashi nodded, “A long time ago.”

“So, how did it go?”

Kakashi couldn’t answer, or he found it hard to answer, considering how his answer could affect the younger male.

“Alpha, I assume,” Naruto sighs dejectedly, “Must be nice.” He commented. Unlike him, Kakashi is free to do whatever he wants, with no restrictions that could bind him into staying at home, locked in and calm all the urges not to crave for any alpha. This is the life Naruto is set to live from now on.

All that he wanted to do is continue his life as a field agent, assisting the omegas in need. Touche, now he is one of those needed protection.

Naruto was about to fall into another yet depressing thought when his phone rang, and before he could resist it, he answered the phone without reading who the caller was.

He should have.

“KID! DON’T YOU DARE THINK OMEGAS ARE DEPRESSING PIECE OF WEAKLINGS. I WILL WHOOP YOUR ASS WHEN I SEE YOU.”

Would have been less scary if it is his mother, Kushina, screaming from the other side of the phone, but by the sounds of it, it was Madara, who for some reason had heard of the news. From where he doesn’t know. He didn’t even know Madara is back from the Sand Nation.

“Come find me tomorrow. Let’s have your favorite chocolate cake.” Madara’s voice calmed down a lot, “Bye, kid.”

The phone call ended.

“Madara?” Tobirama inquired.

Naruto nodded.

Tobirama smiled. For someone so stubborn and just naturally a pain in ass, Madara has his soft spot. Madara will always look after the omegas in the organization. Of course, this instance is rare. Only eight percent of their trainees and rookies will present as omegas during their early years in the organization, mostly betas and alphas. So, Madara will always single out those who presented as omegas and took them under his wings.

He spends his casual time doing that.

Only Naruto is not just any other rookie. He has always been Madara’s favorite student, well, second to Uchiha Sasuke, of course. But that is only because Sasuke is an Uchiha just like Madara himself. So, Madara must have been devastated to find Naruto would walk the same path as himself. One could only hope it will be different this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's another Naruto!fic in my auxiliary, of course, with my favorite ship, Kakanaru. Obviously, I love my favorite older generations, Senju bros and Uchiha bros. Had to add them here.
> 
> I dunno how this fic could end into but I will go through all the hinted troubles of Madara and Izuna there. I will go into detail about those hinted incidents while continuing their journey with Kakashi x Naruto's storyline.
> 
> So how did you feel reading this first chap? Is it alright? Does it capture you? Anything you wanted to be clarified in the next chap? How do you feel about Tobirama and Kakashi's relation here? I had fun writing them, and I think they have potential. There is plenty of room for their father-son to develop especially when Izuna will be in the picture, soon, that is.
> 
> Other possible ship? Okay, I have established Hashirama x Madara, Tobirama x Izuna, Kakashi x Naruto and Minato x Kushina here. Other ships, I have not decided. I like the Sasuke x Sakura dynamic (canon) but they're not my strongest and sometimes I tend to ship Sasuke with others. HAHAHA. Kill me but I find Sasuke better with Itachi (possibly the only incest ship I considered, my guilty pleasure). Anyway, I haven't decided on sub-pairings yet. So, any suggestions will helpful.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading until the end. Hope to hear from you.
> 
> x Also, if you like KakaNaru, please check my other fic Earned It. It is on AO3 on my account. x TY.


End file.
